Algunas veces, en la universidad de Harvard…
by Esciam
Summary: Una tarde más en la universidad de Harvard, cuando no hay que rescatar el mundo...


¡Hola, gente!

Sí, de nuevo: un oneshot, pero esta vez, de Fringe. Creo que es el más crack de todos los que he hecho (y eso es mucho decir, que casi siempre hago oneshots de cosas no sé, fuera de lo común, o parejas raras para gente que les gusta). El punto es que mordaz pidió fanfics de otra serie que no conozco y, como el cuento que le hice no es para gente en malos momentos, le traté de hacer algo feliz de una serie que conozca. Y esto es lo que salió… pero antes…

**Disclaimer: **Fringe le pertenece a J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci que son los creadores. Ahora sí, lo que salió fue esto:

OoOoO

**Algunas veces, en la universidad de Harvard…**

**I**

Astrid entró rápidamente al laboratorio diciendo, mientras leía a la vez sobre lo que estaba informando:

—Walter, nos llegó otro sobre de la Doctora Patel, imagino que sigue insistiendo con que seas uno de los presentadores en su maestría sobre ingeniería genética. ¿Qué le respon… —Astrid empezó a hacer la pregunta, mientras subía la mirada y se daba cuenta que el señor Bishop no estaba a la vista.

La agente especial del FBI dejó ir un pequeño resoplido resignado. No era como sino fuera común. Peter y ella sabían muy bien que Walter era como un niño pequeño: se le quitaba la vista unos instantes, y desaparecía de su presencia casi mágicamente (o de una forma científicamente explicable, posiblemente).

Además, en ese momento, Walter había tenido un gran margen de tiempo, dado que ella lo había dejado solo, trabajando en el reporte del caso, al ir a hablar –otra vez– con el decano del edificio para insistir en que el gasto de energía eléctrica de hace unos días (necesario para hacer un poderoso electroimán que descargara a una persona que podía enviar fuertes descargas desde su cuerpo) iba a ser pagada rápidamente, y que no se preocupara por los leves apagones.

Acostumbrada, la agente Farnsworth iba a empezar su recorrido por el lugar en busca de Walter hasta que, al ver a su izquierda, se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había pasado. Después de terminar de leer, dejó el correo en su escritorio, cogió sus cosas, cerró rápidamente el laboratorio y salió.

**II**

A la salida del edificio, uno de los más viejos de la universidad de Harvard y que parecía tener la función de contener en él las clases que los demás edificios no podían; uno de los bedeles le dijo:

—Se fueron hacia la derecha.

—Gracias, Louis. —le contestó ella.

El hombre, un anciano bajo y delgado, simplemente bajó la mirada y siguió trapeando.

Sin embargo, Astrid no fue a la derecha, sino que siguió hacia la acera del frente, para salir del campus.

Desde uno de los grupos de muchachos, una voz de mujer, verdaderamente interesada, le gritó:

—¡Fueron hacia la derecha!

Astrid se volvió a los jóvenes y les hizo un asentimiento, pero siguió su camino. El grupo de cuatro o cinco estudiante, que estaban sentados a una mesa de cemento, debajo de un frondoso árbol, siguió con lo que hacían.

Antes de ir a buscarlos, debía estar lista para su encuentro.

**III**

—… Entonces, si podemos controlar la sensibilidad de las células a las secreciones de las mitocondrias con eso, sobre todo del adenosín trifosfato, podríamos… ¡Ah, Agente Farnsworth, qué bueno que se nos une!

Walter había estado mirando hacia sus manos, que movía con energía, aunque algo temblorosas, para darle más énfasis a lo que le decía a un joven que estaba de pie frente a ellos y a una muchacha sentada en la banca, con un enorme libro en el regazo, a la par de Walter.

Astrid le sonrió, mientras los jóvenes la veían venir, con tranquilidad.

—Traje el helado que me pediste en la nota, ya se está empezando a derretir.

—¡Justo como me gusta! —exclamó el señor Bishop, sonriente—. Muchas gracias.

Astrid sonrió también, mientras sacaba la caja del helado y la cuchara de plástico que tenía envuelta en una servilleta y, luego, en una bolsita.

—De nada, Walter. —dijo sin más.

—Los jóvenes… —Walter los miró con una expresión algo compungida.

—Sophia y Mark —respondió el muchacho, solícito.

—Sophia y Mark, están muy interesados en el proceso natural de vejez y muerte celular y las formas teóricas en que se podría retrasar ese proceso…

—El doctor Bishop nos ha sido de mucha ayuda —comentó la joven, enseñándole, con cierta timidez, una libreta.

—Me lo imagino —respondió ella, viendo a Walter con un tipo de orgullo.

Éste bajó la mirada, casi sonrojado, y empezó a comer de su helado. Casi ni les puso atención a los jóvenes cuando ellos les daban las gracias y se iban del lugar.

Estaban en uno de los campos verdes, en una banca sin sombra casi al centro del espacio. Alrededor de ellos, otras bancas y más jóvenes, a lo lejos, un edificio y tres carreteras que daban a otros edificios. El cielo, claro y con pocas nubes, el día soleado y brillante, algo que no debía desperdiciarse en Boston.

Astrid sintió sus pisadas llegar hacia ella y, cuando se volvió, Gene ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de intentar probar su cabello.

—Hola, chica… —dijo ella, mientras trataba de alejarse de la lengua de la vaca, pero acariciándola por arriba de la nariz.

El mugido de la vaca se dio, complacido, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Un hermoso día para sacar a Gene, verdaderamente… ¡Y comer helado! —comentó Walter, y se dio otro bocado del dulce.

Astrid asintió, viendo que la vaca empezaba a echarse cerca de la banca. Con ella, no era necesario tenerle correa o algo por el estilo, nunca se alejaba mucho de cualquiera de los cuatro que la sacaba a estirar un poco las patas, comer césped fresco o hasta bañarla, cosa que hacía Walter y, a veces, la enrolaba a ella en la misión.

La agente Farnsworth sacó su propia caja de helado (light) y se sentó a comer junto al señor Bishop. Durante la hora siguiente, sólo uno de los alumnos de alrededor, se le acercó para hacerle una pregunta sobre fotosíntesis.

**IV**

Unas dos horas después, nadie que se preciara de haber trabajado o estudiado cerca de ese muy viejo edificio; verdaderamente se extrañaba de ver a ese anciano, el cual tenía fama de científico loco pero prácticamente genio y que tanto le gustaba explicar las cosas, para las personas que verdaderamente querían aprender; junto a una morena que creían que era su asistente y la vaca, la cual era el personaje más memorable, al verla subir las escaleras detrás de ellos dos y hasta al ascensor, con parsimoniosa tranquilidad.

Muchos esperaban leer el artículo que hablara sobre el experimento que se hiciera en ese misterioso laboratorio, por casi dos años, al que nadie podía acceder. Debía ser muy importante, dado que tenían a cuatro científicos en él, y muchos cadáveres para la exploración… aunque tal vez, el más grande de los misterios, era saber qué tenía que ver una vaca en esa investigación.

**OoOoO**

Bueno, eso es todo… si lo leíste ¡Nada te cuesta poner review!


End file.
